


Say Hello

by kiefercarlos



Series: West Wing One-Shots [1]
Category: The West Wing
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:02:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23598043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:Charlie finally has the courage to approach the pretty girl in class.
Relationships: Zoey Bartlet/Charlie Young
Series: West Wing One-Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698565
Kudos: 3





	Say Hello

Charlie had first seen her in English Class. He sat at the opposite end of the class so, she probably wouldn't have seen him, but he had a perfect view of the door and he watched her come into class, every class for a month.

Then one day she wasn't in class. Or the following day or the day after and suddenly he was worried. He didn't even know who she was but suddenly he was worried for her. It wasn't until the end of the same week that he saw her on campus. She was huddled with a gang of her girlfriends and it didn't look good, but Charlie wouldn't go over. That would just be weird, so he just hoped that he'd see her back in class in the future.

Thankfully the following week she was back in her seat, although she didn't look as enthused about the class as she had previously and Charlie couldn't help but spend the class, continuously looking over at her, missing most of the class, but thankfully, he could grab some notes off one of the others in the class.

He didn't intend to follow her out of class, but he watched her say goodbye to her friends and head to the quad, where she sat down at a table by herself and Charlie took a deep breath and approached her.

She looked up as he approached the table. He stopped in front of the table and looked at her nervously. "Hello, I'm Charlie. Charlie Young. We're in English together." He said and she smiled lightly at him. "Hi. I'm Zoey Bartlett. Want to sit?" She offered and Charlie smiled at her and dropped onto the bench opposite.

He'd managed to approach her, and he'd introduced himself, now it was up to the universe to handle the rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Hope you enjoyed   
> Comments and Kudos appreciated.


End file.
